


Solangelo-A Texting Story

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Solangelo - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: hello again. its me.hope u like it (i dont expect u will its shit :/)i need halpcan somebody tell me how to make italics on this thing like HOW??ctrl I doesnt workctrl b doesnt workctrl u doesnt workHELP
Kudos: 3





	Solangelo-A Texting Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaysley101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jaysley101).



OK

So this random dude texted Nico. 

Unknown: HAHAHA WE BEAT U GUYS

Nico: Uhh excuse me?

Unknown: SUCKERS

Nico: OI

Unknown: WHAT wait sry ur not lou r u?

Nico: No I'm Nico Di Angelo.   
Wait did I just tell a complete stranger my name? 🤦♂️🤦♂️

Unknown: sry i meant to text lou  
And gender.

Nico: What?

Unknown: u used a boy emoji

Nico: Ok fine then you have to tell me your name TOO. 

Unknown: uhhh not logic but ok im will solace

Nico: Right.

(Nico changed Unknown to Will)

Will: bye little boy

Nico: *huff*

For some reason, neither Nico nor Will got the urge to delete each other's number.

Will: hey

Nico: SOLACE ITS LITERALLY 4 IN THE MORNING AM I BEING WOKEN UP BY A COMPLETE FUCKING STRANGER?

Will: calm it buddy. its morning rise and shine bye im going to sleep

Nico: Wait what.

Will: uhh late shift at the hospital?

Nico: Ok? I guess?

(Time skip)

Nico hummed as he turned on the movie. Piper and Jason were over to watch a movie with him.

'Somebody's pretty happy.' Jason commented, raising his eyebrows, 'Who's the man?'

'Shut up.' Nico snapped and took a seat.

It had been three months and slowly Nico had begun falling for this boy he had never seen. From what he figured out, Will was only a year or two older than him. Will's name on Nico had somehow revolutionized, from Unknown to Will to Annoyance.

Will: OMG YAY NICO

Nico: wat

Will: I GOT A NEW JOB AT THIS AMAZING HOSPITAL ITS SOO GOOD AGH IM SO EXCITED.

Nico: congrats 🙌🙌 uhh where?

Will: new york

Nico: WHAT I LIVE THERE

Will: OMG THIS IS EVEN BETTAAAA I CAN FINALLY MEET U

Nico: hehe yeah

Nico invited Will over to his apartment. The first thing Will did was hug Nico so tightly that Nico was sure he heard a crack from his complaining ribcage. 

'I'm so excited. Actually because I wanted to ask you out...er...in person.' Will rubbed the back of his neck and Nico felt blush rising on his cheeks like the tide at night.

'You-you serious?' he managed to stammer.

Will nodded solemnly.

'Oh...uh I'd love to.' Nico's cheeks went redder, if possible, as Will hugged him tighter. 

And that was how the name Annoyance became Sunshine ♥

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im not good at emotional stuff blah blah blah (skip the lecture) and yeah so im sorry if this is added to your Life's Worst Thing Eva list. 
> 
> (i have one that includes this fic)
> 
> sOmeBODy TelL mE hOW To PUt italIcAS oN thiS thING 
> 
> 'ya forgot the magic word dudley.'
> 
> 'HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!!' 
> 
> uk the rest
> 
> ANYWAYS ill stop blabbing now bye
> 
> (leave kudos and comments pls)  
> cant help meself sometimes ok?


End file.
